Two Hearts Forever
|track = 5 (on the EP and 14 tracks album) 8 (on the 22 and 11 tracks albums) |singer = Alessia Orlando (English) Michela Ollari (Italian) |music = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |lyric = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Winx Let the Power Shine |next = Now That It's Me and You}}Two Hearts Forever is a song sung by Musa in Season 4. It was also heard in the Specials. Lyrics |-|English= Jump into this crazy sky and I will be with you Up there we can shine like stars Two hearts forever Don't think twice the time is right so Take my hand and don't let me go Can't you see, You are the one who set me free The world is wonderful all around Just close your eyes and you'll hear the sound Of our fairy hearts beating together We've got the power to shine Together forever Turn on your magical light (Just like a spark in the dark) And you'll be ready to fly (You've got it liftin' your heart) There's nothing you can do We're the Winx through the stars up in the sky Just like a spark in the dark (Turn on your magical light) You've got it liftin' your heart (And you'll be ready to fly) We're gonna change the world We're the Winx through the stars up in the sky Yeah-eah Yeah-eah Come on now let's celebrate The freedom of our life It's a party full of joy We're friends forever Spread your wings across the blue sky Spread your wings now it's time to fly You and I Riding at the speed of light The world is wonderful all around Just close your eyes and you'll hear the sound Of our fairy hearts beating together We've got the power to shine Together forever Turn on your magical light (Just like a spark in the dark) And you'll be ready to fly (You've got it liftin' your heart) There's nothing you can do We're the Winx through the stars up in the sky Just like a spark in the dark (Turn on your magical light) You've got it liftin' your heart (And you'll be ready to fly) We're gonna change the world We're the Winx through the stars up in the sky Yeah-eah Yeah-eah Yeah-eah Yeah-eah... |-|Italian= Mille magiche avventure, io e te Noi due, sempre insieme più che mai Un solo cuore! Con i sogni e i desideri E gli amici quelli veri Anche tu puoi volare Insieme a noi (-iiiiiii) C'è un mondo unico e tu lo sai Ti basta crederci e lo vedrai Dai chiudi gli occhi E accendi la magia Apri le ali e poi via A inseguire un brivido Occhi negli occhi io e te (Giorno per giorno di più) Verso le stelle perché (In alto ancora più su) Abbi coraggio per sempre Noi siamo insieme più che mai Giorno per giorno di più (Occhi negli occhi io e te) In alto ancora più su (Verso le stelle perché) Oltre ogni limite Ancora noi sempre insieme più che mai Yeeeeeeeh-Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh-Yeeeh Luci, musica, emozioni ritmo ed energia Come un mare dentro noi Che cresce ancora Onda dopo onda Insieme oltre limiti e confini Anche tu puoi volare insieme a noi C'è un mondo unico e tu lo sai Ti basta crederci e lo vedrai Dai chiudi gli occhi E accendi la magia Apri le ali e poi via A inseguire un brivido Occhi negli occhi Io e te (Giorno per giorno di più) Verso le stelle perché ( In alto ancora più su) Abbi coraggio per sempre Noi siamo insieme più che mai Giorno per giorno di più (Occhi negli occhi Io e te) In alto ancora più su (Verso le stelle perché) Oltre ogni limite Ancora noi sempre insieme più che mai Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Trivia *There are three different spellings for the Italian title: Insieme più che mai, with no capital but the first word, on this album: Winx Club Believix - Serie 4; Linsieme Più Che Mai, with all words capitalized and an "l" before the first "i", on this album: Winx Club Tv Movie; and Insieme Più Che Mai, with all words capitalized and no "l", on this album: Winx Club - San Valentino - EP. **For the second title, it should be written "insieme" instead of "linsieme". The added "l" is probably just a typing error, but that is how it is spelled for the Winx Club Tv Movie album. *This song is Musa's third solo. **The first was Wings, which she sang when she rehearsed for the concert in the fifteenth episode of the second season at least in the 4kids version. **The second was A Sky Without Moon and Stars for the Rai dub and Magic in My Heart for the 4Kids, which she sings in Season 2 in episode fifteen. **The fourth is Now That It's Me and You in Season 4 in episodes ten and fifteen. **The fifth is Winx Open Your Heart in Season 4 in episode ten. **The sixth is Heart of Stone in Season 4 in episode thirteen. **The seventh is We Are a Symphony in Season 6 in episode five. *This song is the fourth one Musa sings of the whole series, and the first of Season 4. **Musa was not heard singing in the first and third seasons. **The first one of the series is Wings. **The second one is A Sky Without Moon and Stars for the Cinélume dub and Magic in My Heart for the 4Kids. **The third one is A Song for You for the Cinélume dub and This Is the Beat for the 4Kids in a duet with Stella. **The fifth one is Now That It's Me and You. **The sixth one is Winx Open Your Heart. **The seventh one is Heart of Stone in both a solo and a duet with Bloom. **The eight one is Endlessly in a duet with Bloom. **The ninth one is You're the One in a duet with Bloom. **The tenth one is A Kingdom and a Child in a duet with Bloom. **The eleventh one is One to One in a duet with Riven. **The twelvth one is We Are a Symphony. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Musa Category:Winx Club Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Specials Songs